The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for cleaning a carded sliver.
In the spinning of cotton one endeavors to remove dirt, dust, shell parts and contamination of all kinds from the cotton at almost every stage up to the spinning process. Such efforts have been successful to a large degree. However, there remains room for still further improvements.
With the increase of machine harvesting of the cotton flocks, the level of contamination of the cotton flocks has necessarily increased, so that the cleaning problem in all stages of cotton spinning is still a very real problem. In addition to this comes the fact that one endeavors to operate at high speeds of production, so that the time for carrying out cleaning processes is shorter and the requirements placed on cleanliness of the cotton are increased.
So far as it is known no proposal has so far been made for a cleaning of the carded sliver between the outlet of the card and the sliver coiler.